Dancing King
by bookishgeek
Summary: Magnus and Alec throw a party where Magnus ends up dancing for everyone. Alec never knew this simple fact about Magnus: that he can dance really well. As a result, Alec gets a dance lesson from Magnus when the party is over and they're both exhausted.


Dancing King

The urge had always been there. It had been pushing to get out, but something always held it back. But now, Magnus decided he finally felt safe enough to let it out. Wrapped in Alec's arms on the couch, listening to each other's breath, Magnus could feel the desire to dance for Alec filling up his heart. He hadn't danced - _really_ danced - for several centuries. About the same time he closed up his heart, he thought. And he loved dancing so, so much.

Alec kissed the top of his head and and started to squirm under him, but Magnus closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto his boyfriend's chest.

"Not yet," he murmured. He opened his eyes to see Alec's hazel gaze looking down at him fondly. Alec grinned, one corner of his mouth quirking up, and settled back down, squeezing Magnus' hand as he did so.

"Alright."

Magnus closed his eyes again as a thought came to him. "Hey…"

"Mm?"

"I was thinking we could throw a party." Because starting to dance spontaneously might be a little strange.

"What's the occasion?"

Magnus eyed him. "Does there need to be one?"

Alec chuckled. "I guess not."

"I don't know, everything just seems so hectic right now, I thought everyone could use a little break."

"Well, I definitely could."

"Great! I'll send out the invitations tomorrow."

Magnus' loft was crowded, just as a party should be. At the moment, jazz music was playing in the background but no one was dancing. Magnus had a martini glass in his right hand and was holding Alec's hand with his left while they made the rounds, talking to Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Maryse, Luke, Catarina, and more people Magnus knew but hadn't yet introduced to Alec.

Magnus pulled Alec back into the main room just as a faster song came on.

"Magnus, dance for us!" Catarina cried. People whooped and started moving to the sides of the rooms to make a dance floor.

Magnus looked at her, surprised. How had she known what he had been thinking about more and more for the past few months? Magnus gave Alec his glass to hold and slipped away from him, smiling fondly at the puzzled look in Alec's hazel eyes. He moved to the middle of the room, closed his eyes, and grounded himself within the music. Then he opened his eyes and started to dance.

The music filled him up, and his body followed it. He was focused solely on the rhythm and the movements of his body, so he didn't notice Alec's amazed staring, his lips slightly parted, or the applause when he pulled off an especially spectacular move. He was smiling now; it felt so good. He hadn't danced like this for decades, letting the music pull him along and not noticing that he had an audience at all. The song ended, and Magnus' eyes snapped to Alec's automatically. Alec clapped along with everyone else, but his eyes glowed proudly and crinkled at the edges with a smile that was just for Magnus.

At first, as Alec watched Magnus, all he could feel was pure amazement that he had never known this simple fact: Magnus could dance. And he could dance _well_. Like, professional-dancer well. As the show continued, however, Alec's heart started to fill up with happiness at the sight of his boyfriend so invested in what he was doing. Alec had never seen that look on Magnus' face: pure bliss and passion. His dark eyes sparkled and went far away, like he was in his own little world. His feet moved incredibly fast across the floor, and it was like the music was controlling him. His body moved with the beat, and although Magnus was doing hip hop, Alec couldn't help thinking how graceful he was. He never lost his balance once, and each of his movements was precise, like he meant every one. Alec could see Magnus putting his whole heart into his performance, but not for his audience; for himself.

Magnus had really chosen the best outfit for dancing, too. His coat sparkled, and the glitter on his eyes and in his hair made it look like there was a spotlight on him continually.

When the song ended, Magnus' eyes searched Alec's face, and Alec was sure his pride was showing all over it. He smiled at Magnus sincerely, and Magnus smiled back as he turned to face Alec. He took a bow, and Alec couldn't help thinking it was a bow for him alone even though there were countless other people watching. Maybe the whole dance had been just for him.

When the applause finally lifted and Magnus made his way back to Alec's side, Alec leaned toward him and said, "Magnus. That was amazing. I had no idea you could dance."

Magnus grinned. "I actually haven't danced for decades. I hope I didn't look too out of practice."

"Are you kidding? You could be on Broadway."

Magnus smiled with his whole face. "I'm glad to hear it."

Alec smiled, then whispered, "why don't you do it again tonight, for me? When all these people are gone?"

Magnus looked a little surprised, but there was a glimmer in his eyes. He put his hand on Alec's chest and looked up into his smiling eyes. "Hm. Might be fun. Maybe I could teach you."

Alec laughed nervously and took a step back, immediately regretting what he'd said. "Oh, no. I don't dance."

"Anyone can dance. All you need is a little practice." Magnus kissed Alec's cheek, then walked back into the party. He did a small twirl on the way, knowing Alec was watching him.

That night, or rather early the next morning, everyone was gone and the loft was a disaster. Magnus cleaned up with a sweep of his hand and took a step towards Alec, who was resting on the couch. Magnus would also have been exhausted if it wasn't for the idea of dancing with Alec that had been at the back of his mind for the rest of the party.

"So," Magnus prompted, holding out his hand to Alec. "About that dance lesson I promised you…" Alec covered his face with his hands and made an embarrassed sigh, but allowed Magnus to pull him up. "We'll start easy," Magnus promised. "Let's try this spin." He demonstrated, and Alec was already lost.

"Okay, this is seriously more magical than your warlock powers," he commented, staring disbelievingly at Magnus' feet.

Magnus laughed. "Just cross one foot over the other like this… then unwind yourself." Alec followed Magnus' movements carefully and managed to complete a shaky spin, almost losing his balance. Magnus caught his shoulder to keep him steady. He smiled encouragingly. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Alec grinned self-consciously. "I almost fell over."

"But you didn't."

They continued their lesson, and Alec was starting to get the hang of it until Magnus went one step too far (literally). Alec tripped over his own feet and fell into Magnus, who wasn't expecting it. They both stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch, Alec on top of Magnus.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Alec scrambled to get off of Magnus, concern in his voice, until he realised Magnus was laughing.

"I'm fine. More than fine, actually," Magnus added, noticing their position.

Alec laughed too, and his heart, already speeding from dancing, started beating even faster. Magnus grabbed hold of Alec's shirt and tugged him closer, meeting him with his lips halfway. The sweet kiss deepened quickly, with Magnus wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and running them up his back and Alec sliding his hands into Magnus' hair.

Magnus pulled away after a minute, and Alec stretched out his neck, chasing Magnus' lips, but Magnus held a finger to Alec's lips, stopping them.

"It's like dancing with my mouth." Magnus whispered. Alec smiled at the compliment, and went in for more as soon as Magnus pulled his finger away.

"You stopped us kissing just so you could recite poetry?" Alec asked in a husky voice against Magnus' mouth, and Magnus' lips curved upwards.

"Not poetry. My thoughts." Magnus murmured between kisses.

Despite Alec's cynistic comment, he actually thought it was adorable that Magnus had stopped the moment just to tell him that. "Well, keep telling them."

Alec tried to flip them over, but the couch was narrow and he fell off instead. Magnus looked momentarily dazed at the loss of his boyfriend's lips and hands, but then saw what had happened and burst out laughing. He caught Alec's annoyed expression and tried to stop.

"That was graceful." Magnus said, suppressing a grin.

"I've told you before, I'm a Shadowhunter. Not a dancer." Alec looked suddenly adorably vulnerable and defensive, and Magnus climbed gracefully down onto the floor and sat beside him. Alec's hair was messy from all the kissing, parts of it standing up on end and other parts smushed down. There was glitter sticking to Alec's cheeks and forehead, not to mention all over the couch. The party clothes he was still wearing were rumpled, and Magnus felt a warm feeling in his stomach. He put his hand on Alec's cheek and felt him lean into it.

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus expressed his feelings from the whole night with his voice, making it soft and sweet, and staring into Alec's beautiful eyes as he did so.

Alec blushed, which was unusual for him, but Magnus figured it was because he thought his ungraceful tumble was what had made Magnus say it.

"I love you too." Alec's eyes softened as Magnus leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss. Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec's and suddenly felt exactly how exhausted the night had made him. He could see his tiredness mirrored in Alec's eyes.

"Let's go to bed?" Magnus said it like a question, and Alec nodded, eyes already closing. They walked together to the bedroom, Alec leaning heavily on Magnus, and got into bed. Alec, half-asleep, cuddled up against Magnus as close as he could get. He started snoring, those soft tiny snores Magnus liked to tease him about. Magnus sighed contentedly and smiled before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
